


For Your Lover's Lover's Alibi

by Time_Testudinem (Turtle)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle/pseuds/Time_Testudinem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War Chief's thoughts after taking the Doctor from the Security Chief in the eighth part of War Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Lover's Lover's Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> The fan thoery states that the War Chief is an early regeneration of the Master. This story wonders who he might be if he wasn't.

The War Chief strides down the corridor behind the guards who are escorting the prisoner to the War Room. He is still fuming over the Security Chief’s presumption. Imagine! Using a psychic probe on a Time Lord. Less than effective, of course, but the shear audacity of it has him simmering and he really can’t afford the anger right now. Not when he is mere moments away from a face to face confrontation with the Doctor.

He doesn’t think the Doctor will be surprised that he knows who he used to be. There are only so many of their kind after all. But just how well he knows this particular Time Lord might come as a bit of a shock to him.

He had made it his hobby to know him during the years between the spectacular scandal that had precipitated the Doctor’s flight from Gallifrey, and his own somewhat more ignoble exile. It had seemed only right that he should know the man who had appeared to always be there, unwelcome and unwanted. A nearly physical presence during every moment of the defining relationship of his life.

How much he still misses _that_ man, although most days he refuses to allow himself to admit it. Even feeling second best to a renegade ghost most of the time, those years had been worth everything they had eventually cost him. Nor had that cost really come as a surprise. He might have lacked the genius flair of the previous lab partner, but he was far from stupid, and had known from the beginning that eventually his lover planned to leave Gallifrey. He half suspected that the only reason the man had stayed as long as he did was that he refused to leave under less shocking and scurrilous circumstances than his former friend. He was a man that had a flair for the dramatic that bordered on a fetish.

It had taken them over a decade of plotting and causing trouble for their oh so staid and supercilious elders before they had hit on something taboo enough to make the kind of exit he had been looking for. And once they had, he had used it, taking himself off with all haste and no goodbyes. Not looking back, only forward, searching for the one who had preceded him. Himself, he had been caught up in the backlash and unceremoniously sent packing, but one doesn’t spend time within the orbit of Gallifrey’s two most infamous renegades without realizing just how big the universe is, and how much one can accomplish if one just steps beyond the normal comfort zones. He figures he took it better than most.

And now, just when he had made a place for himself and was putting his long range plans into place, the Doctor has to go and show up _here . _His presence is threatening to bring it all crashing down around him; hovering over his life again, just like he always had before. Only this time he isn’t a ghost. This time he is flesh and blood and ,now, a prisoner. His prisoner.

The War Chief’s resolve strengthens. He has been provided with an unexpected opportunity, and needs to take advantage of it. When he finally catches up to the one who had run off, leaving him to face an angry council deprived of the one they truly wanted to punish. When he finally catches Koschei who took his hearts with him when he left, it will be either as the Doctor’s partner, or as his executioner. He will see what his _Master_ makes of that!


End file.
